


Zane's Flower Blues

by CasReadsThings



Series: Flower Shop and Tattoo Parlor AU [2]
Category: Minecraft - Fandom, aphmau - Fandom, mystreet
Genre: Concave, F/M, Fluff, Gosh Darn it Katelyn, Poor Kawaii~chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasReadsThings/pseuds/CasReadsThings
Summary: “Kawaii~chan! You see his butt is concave right?” she all but shouted.Kawaii~chan gaped at Katelyn as her face turned red. She turned back to the door, Zane had stopped in the doorway and he was looking at her. He smirked, then winked at her.Kawaii~chan audibly squeaked.





	Zane's Flower Blues

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to go up over the weekend but I got busy so better late than never.

The flowers worked out nicely in Zane’s opinion. Dante, who has been helping his brother out, said that Gene loves them and is taking good care of them. It’s been a few days since his visit to the flower shop. After he left he dropped off the flowers at Gene’s, anonymously of course, and then opened up shop. Business has been steady, even with Gene’s parlor opening. Despite the distraction of work, he found himself spacing out thinking of the meif’wa girl at the flower shop. 

“Hey boss man!” Travis said walking into the parlor. The bell above the door rang alerting everyone to his presence. 

“Good afternoon.” was Zane’s curt reply. 

Everything about Travis irked Zane. He was package deal when he hired Dante. When you get one you get the other. It wasn’t that big of a deal given that they’re both good at what they do. Although Travis is a bit better artist than Dante, he’s ten times more annoying. 

Zane idly watched the white-haired man set up his workspace. His thoughts wandered back to the meif'wa girl again. He kept thinking of excuses to go back, but everything he came up with was honestly stupid and would make him seem desperate. Or creepy. And Zane Ro’meave did not leave a bad impression. Unless he wanted too. 

His phone buzzed in his pocket.

│Mother 2:32pm  
Zuzu! I just wanted to let you know that your father had some last minute business and won’t be able to join us for dinner. So it will just be you and me! <3<3<3  
This may work. He thought to himself. He didn’t mind that his father wasn’t coming to dinner. He would much rather it be his mother and him anyway. However, he could be a good son and bring his mother some flowers. The thought of seeing Kc again gave him a feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn’t much care for it, felt too much like a stomach ache. He assumes this is what people would call being giddy, or nervous. He didn’t care. He just had to wait for Aaron to get back from shopping with Aphmau and then wait for a few more hours before he could leave. Because there was no way he was leaving Travis all by himself. The idiot would probably burn the place down.

~~~~~

Kawaii~Chan was working the counter again. Not that she minded, this was her dream job after all. Other than baking for a living of course. Aphmau came back from shopping a couple hours ago and went upstairs to do business stuff, leaving Kawaii~chan mostly by herself. Again, not that she minded. She did enjoy Aphmau-senpais company but she also enjoyed her time alone. One of the side effects of coming from a big family. Other than helping a few customers and a shipment coming in, it has been a slow day. The bell above the door sounded. 

“Heyo Kawaii~chan” Katelyn greeted her as she came through the door. 

“Hello Katelyn-sama!” Kawaii~chan returned her greeting with a small wave. 

“Is Aphmau here?” she asked coming to stand behind the counter with Kawaii~chan.

“Yes, she’s upstairs,” she mentioned up towards the office, “Kawaii~chan thinks she's doing paperwork.”  
“Ah, thanks Kc, I need to ask her a few questions,” Katelyn said as she headed towards the stairs. 

Kawaii~chan was once again left alone to her thoughts, she already swept the floor, wiped the counter and displays, and she signed for the delivery of new azalea's. Kawaii~chan held her head in her hand as she absentmindedly blew a stray hair away from her face. 

The bell sounded. And in through the door was none other than Mr. Edgy himself.

“Back again?” Kawaii~chan smiled.

“Uh yeah,” Mr. Edgy walked to the counter. He was fidgeting with his hoodie string. He seemed...nervous. 

“How’d the bouquet work?” 

“Amazingly well.” He smiled at her. 

Kawaii~chan felt warm at that. 

“So, how can I help?” she smiled again.

“I uh, I’m dinner. Having dinner. With my mother,” he paused seemingly to collect his thoughts, “Im having dinner with my mother, and I would uh, like to bring her some uh, flowers.” he rubbed his neck as he finished. 

Kawaii~chan smiled at the word vomit of a sentence he created. He was adorable. Edgy and Adorable. 

“One not so aggressive bouquet coming up,” Kawaii~chan smiled, “Does she have a favorite flower?”  
“I uh, actually I have no idea.” Mr. Edgy dropped his head. 

Kawaii~chan laughed. He stared at her for a second before joining in as well. 

“That’s ok. What’s her favorite color?” Kawaii~chan said after she stopped laughing. 

“I'm pretty sure it’s blue,” he said, “But I don’t know her favorite flower so I could be wrong about that too.” 

That sent Kawaii~chan into another bout of laughter. He smiled as she calmed herself down.

“Ok well, I can do some white and blue Hydrangeas coupled with some Iris’s,” Kawaii~chan said pulling some of the flowers from the display, “They’re simple and pretty.” she smiled.

“You're the expert.” Mr. Edgy replied smiling as well. 

Kawaii~chan assembled the bouquet with ease. It was simple and quite lovely. Mr. Edgy paid for it again with a twenty dollar bill and didn’t accept change. 

“So uh, thank you, again.” He said rather bashfully. 

“No problem at all,” she smiled at his slight awkwardness. 

He rubbed his neck, “So uh, maybe-”

“Oh hey! It's Zane Ro’meave, the Edgelord himself!” Katelyn suddenly appeared from the stairs. 

“Katelyn.” he narrowed his eyes at her. 

“I thought emos couldn’t be within fifty meters of flowers,” she smirked as she crossed her arms.

“You thought wrong,”

“You know I feel bad for the lady who gets flowers from you and your concave butt.” she glared.

“For your information, there for my mother. And I do not have a concave butt,” he said in a condescending tone. 

His phone ringed, interrupting their insults. 

“I'm sorry I have to go.” He looked at Kawaii~chan, “Thank you, again.” he smiled and headed towards the door.

Kawaii~chan was disappointed that he had to leave, and a little irked with Katelyn. She watched Zane go, her eyes trailing down his back. He does not have a concave-

“Kawaii~chan! You see his butt is concave right?” she all but shouted. 

Kawaii~chan gaped at Katelyn as her face turned red. She turned back to the door, Zane had stopped in the doorway and he was looking at her. He smirked, then winked at her.

Kawaii~chan audibly squeaked. 

His laughter could be heard as he walked down the street. 

Katelyn was now laughing hysterically at Kawaii~chans state. She glared at her blue-haired friend, her face on fire. This is, of course, was when Aphmau came down the stairs and saw Katelyn laughing hysterically and Kawaii~chan's bright tomato face. 

“Did I miss something?” 

Katelyn doubled over in laughter as Kawaii~chan groaned.


End file.
